


脔鬼 01

by lxz



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: #群p#双性#毁三观





	脔鬼 01

**Author's Note:**

> #群p  
> #双性  
> #毁三观

第一章

 

罗浮生趴一眨不眨盯着黑板，前面的齐衡做的端端正正，后面的公子景趴得赏心悦目，自己夹在中间里外不是人，干脆单手撑着下巴假装认真听课。

老师姓沈，单名巍，还是个教授。

沈巍是这个学校唯一的老师。

私立校，全封闭，占据一座山的学院财大气粗，校园广阔，设施全面，偏偏人少的可怜，一个老师，一个主任，一个校长，几个学生，剩下的人……

罗浮生眯了眯眼，发现自己出了同学老师之外，对别人全然没有印象乃至记忆。干脆趴在桌上光明正大地走神，一眨不眨地盯着老师的屁股。

沈巍的屁股又大又翘，包裹在合体的西装裤内像是要挣出来，软软的，看上去很好摸，鼓鼓的看上去弹性极好，不知道打一巴掌会不会直接返弹回去，像布丁一样荡起臀浪。

罗浮生在一边无限意淫着自己的老师，齐衡坐在前面勾勾嘴角，直接提问：“沈老师！”

沈巍停下粉笔，转身问道：“怎么了？”

罗浮生这才发现，沈老师眼尾发红像是哭过，双颊艳若桃花，连声音也低低沉沉的，无端带着一丝旖旎风情，这个老师长得还真是意外的……欠操。

“老师，你有一个字母写错了。”

“哦！”沈巍慌忙擦去字迹，重新填写正确的单词，粉笔灰落在他黑色的马甲上，黑白分明却无端色情。

“那我们继续……”

“老师，”齐衡一脸风清月朗君子端方，桃花眼倒是锋利得很，“老师做错了事，不能就这么算了吧。”

“我……”

沈巍听了登时语塞，两只手抓着粉笔垂在身前，肉乎乎的手指不停揉搓着自己的衣角，连头都低垂下去，毛绒绒的小呆毛一晃一晃，分外可怜，偏偏有想让人狠狠欺负欺负才舒心。

沈巍想了很久，像是下了什么重大决定一样，郑重其事地放下粉笔又把讲桌清理干净，转身趴在讲桌上把屁股高高翘起。

“请、请惩罚我……”

罗浮生看的目瞪口呆，但很快他就发现自己呆早了。

傅成勋走上前，慢条斯理地把袖口挽起，木质香水融合进小臂流畅的肌肉线条，看的沈巍不住往下咽口水。

“裤子。”

教鞭敲敲屁股，隔着布料打出沉闷的声音，臀肉把西裤撑得鼓鼓的，被教鞭压下去之后立刻弹回来，隐隐间竟然真的泛起一点点涟漪样的肉浪。

“沈教授，裤子呢？”

沈巍听出傅成勋语气中的不耐烦，呜咽一声，忍着潮红和羞耻慢慢解开皮带，上乘布料随之坠地，白嫩光裸的臀肉完全暴露在空气中，上面还印着掌痕，委屈又可怜，只想让人覆上好好疼爱揉捏。

可怜的臀肉没能得到怜悯，傅成勋并不满足，一巴掌啪的一声掌掴在软肉上，和罗浮生猜想的一样，两团雪白的软肉弹性极佳，堪称上品，巴掌落下去也随之凹陷，等手掌离开，臀肉立刻反弹回去，荡起一圈的臀浪。

“嗯啊……”

沈巍被这巴掌打的哭出声，小小的眼泪氤氲在眼尾，弄的这双桃花眼盈盈一水，如同盛了春光。

“抱、抱歉……”

沈教授伸手撩起衣服，衬衫下摆被自己固定在腰上，两条笔直的长腿一点点分开，柔软的臀肉随着塌陷的细腰翘到最高，隐隐约约可以看见前面半勃的性器和粉嫩的花蕊。

傅成勋对这场美景熟视无睹，冷笑一声，教鞭啪的一声响在臀肉上，教鞭贯穿两团，粉红的屁股立刻起了通红的一道棱子。

沈巍被打的差点哭出声，还是握着衬衫下摆，继续维持挨打受罚的姿势趴在讲台上。

“一……巍巍错了……”

“二……巍巍错了……”

“三……巍巍、巍巍错了……啊……”

“四……巍巍错了……不敢了……”

“五……嗯啊……巍巍、巍巍错了……”

哀鸣婉转的求饶并没有引起任何怜悯和同情，傅成勋手里的教鞭一下下打在臀肉上，每一次都夹带着风声，落下去与皮肉接触，清脆的声响之后是鼓起的棱子。

柔软的臀肉被打得哀哀直叫，傅成勋能感觉到自己每一次落下教鞭，臀肉都吓得一缩，等教鞭离开又跟着抬起，小幅度晃动的软肉也不知是在讨好还是在讨打，起起落落间粉嫩的后穴也间或暴露。

“十六……巍巍错了啊……”

“十七……巍巍错了——”

“十八……十八……巍巍错了……”

身后很疼，但是比起屁股上的疼痛，更可怕的是铺天盖地的羞耻。

太羞耻了！

像这样撅着屁股趴在讲桌上，被学生看着打屁股。

太羞耻了！

沈巍不住的呜咽，乱成浆糊的脑袋在疼痛和羞耻之间蜂鸣不止。能感觉到，能感觉到学生的目光都在这里，紧紧盯着自己的正在挨打屁股，不知羞耻的后穴，淫荡放浪的分身，和那个已经泛滥成灾的花穴。

“二十八……巍巍错了……”

“二十九……嗯啊——巍巍错了……”

“三十……巍巍错了！——不要——不要打了——”

三十下责罚过后，沈巍单薄的衬衫被汗水渗透，嘴上说着不要不要的求饶，却一点都不敢放松姿势，依旧保持着塌腰翘臀的姿势摊在讲桌上——这是规矩，不管被打还是被日，总要等大家欣赏完毕才可以被准许放松。

“好了好了，结束了。”

放下教鞭打傅成勋恢复成那个温文尔雅的富家公子，爱怜地抚摸老师微微汗湿的发顶。

沈巍不由松了一口气，下一秒就被连城璧抱在怀里，两条大腿被完全分开，隐秘的部位大喇喇的呈现在全班同学面前。

连城璧附在沈巍耳边，俊美无双的人温柔得让人如沐春风。

 

“老师，罗浮生刚才还一直盯着老师的屁股看呢。”

“说不定里面藏了什么东西。”

“沈老师难道不应该满足一下学生的好奇心吗？”

 

——TBC.


End file.
